Alzheimer's disease is a chronic neurodegenerative disease that causes dementia. Accumulation of substances such as amyloid beta and/or tau protein in the brain is widely believed to contribute to the development of Alzheimer's disease.
US Patent Application Publication 2014/0324128 to Gross, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for driving fluid between first and second anatomical sites of a subject. The apparatus comprises (1) a first electrode, configured to be coupled to the first anatomical site of the subject; (2) a second electrode, configured to be coupled to the second anatomical site of the subject; and (3) a control unit, configured to (i) detect a pressure difference between the first and second anatomical sites, and (ii) in response to the detected pressure difference, drive fluid between the first and second anatomical sites by applying a treatment voltage between the first and second electrodes. Other embodiments are also described.